SasoDei: Flesh
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Songfic. Lemon. Warning: this is my first attempt at a songfic AND a lemon. Read at your own risk. SasoDei. Rated M for a reason. Bondage. Yaoi, meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.


**Hello lovelies~! So I decided that I would have a go at writing a nice juicy lemon for all of you ^-^ I wanted to make a songfic but this was the song I had my heart set on doing sooo here it is! It turned out to be a lemon because there is no way you could do a songfic on this song without it being a lemon or rated M xD So anyways, this is my first lemon AND my first songfic so I'm sorry if it's not the best. I do plan to work on this and hopefully write more like this if you enjoy it and yeah. :3**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto T-T nor do I own the song. **

**Song: Flesh by Simon Curtis**

* * *

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head_

_Into my brain, into none of the above_

_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_

_This spark of black that I seem to love_

"Dannaaaa, un! I'm bored!"

Sasori looked up from his paperwork to see a pouting blond. The redhead rolled his eyes, "So? What do you want me to do about it, brat? I'm trying to sort out the bills."

Deidara seemed to ignore the last part. He got up from the chair across the table from his Danna and gracefully seated himself in the irritated redhead's lap.

"I have a few things in mind that could entertain the both of us, Danna, un." Deidara looked up to his lover with the most uke-ish face he could muster.

Sasori looked his uke in his beautiful azure eyes with his lazy chocolate ones with a raised brow, "Oh? And how do you plan to do that, _Dei-da-ra~?"_ his name rolled off his tongue playfully as he gazed at his lover.

The blond smirked seductively before whispering, "Like this~" He pressed their lips together. Sasori eagerly returned the kiss, soft lips molded together as though they were made for each other. Like puzzle pieces.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_

_Don't even try to hold it back_

_Just let go_

_Tie me up and take me over till you're done_

_Till I'm done_

_You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow_

Deidara entangled his fingers in Sasori's already messy red hair as their kiss became more heated. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde's thin waist, bringing them closer together. The older teen ran his tongue across the blonde's bottom lip requesting entrance, which he was happily granted.

Sasori dipped his tongue into the younger teen's wet orifice, touching every place he could. Their tongues battled for dominance which Sasori easily won.

Deidara moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Sasori's torso. The redhead groped his boyfriend's ass earning another delicious moan.

Deidara pushed his tongue past Sasori's and into the older teen's mouth. Instead of fighting back, Sasori choose to suck on the tongue instead, earning yet another moan from both males.

After another minute, they pulled apart for lack of air. They both panted, cheeks dusted pink, and lustful expressions as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Sasori smirked before leaning to whisper into his lover's ear, "I think we should take this party to the bedroom, _Dei-da-ra_~" He licked the outer shell of the blonde's ear, causing the younger to shudder in pleasure before nodding his head vigorously.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

The redhead lifted his boyfriend and carried him to his bedroom. Once inside, he kicked the door close and practically threw the horny blond down on his back with himself hovering over top.

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Sasori smirked, leaning on his forearms on either side of the blonde's head entering another passionate make out session.

The blonde's hand began to wonder down his boyfriend's toned chest and stomach to the hem of his shirt. He yanked the shirt, Sasori got the hint and shed his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Deidara's shirt was soon to follow.

"You know," Sasori started, "if you really want to entertain me," he smirked sadistically as he reached over to the bedside table in the bottom drawer pulling out a pair of hand cuffs, lube, a scalpel, and two vials of differing poisons, "we could use these."

_Hold my hands above my head_

_And push my face into the bed_

_Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_

_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat_

_It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

The blonde's eyes widened, he opened his mouth but was silenced by the clicking of the handcuffs securing themselves around his wrists, binding his hands above his head. "Damn you Danna, un." The teen's eyes narrowed as he stared at the two vials of poison in his lover's hand. "What are those for?"

Sasori's smirk grew to a full out grin before innocently saying, "What these? Oh they're just a little something I whipped up for an occasion such as this one." He un-corked the first one which was a honey colour and had an earthy smell to it.

Sasori poured the liquid into his mouth before locking lips with his lover. He pushed the liquid into his lover's mouth.

The liquid burned Deidara's throat a little but wasn't too bad. He moaned as the redhead began playing with his clothed erection. The redhead smirked into the kiss as he began to undo the blonde's pants.

In one swift movement, both the blonde's pants and underwear were off. The blond shivered at the sudden cool air hitting his member.

_Wanna wrestle with me baby_

_Here's a sneak, little peek_

_You can dominate the game cause I'm tough_

_I don't play around that often_

_When I do, I'm a freak_

_So you'd better believe I like it rough_

Sasori began nibbling at his uke's neck loving all of the mewls and small moans he was getting from the boy under him. He bit down particularly hard on his collar causing a gasp from the younger male. Sasori lapped at the wound, cleaning it, before kissing it and traveling downward.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

He left a trail of kisses and love bites as he got to the blonde's member. He gave it an affectionate kiss on the tip before taking the head into his mouth.

Deidara arched his back and let out a small moan as Sasori began to bob his head. "Mm, Danna, uuuunnn~!" The blond let out an exceptionally loud moan as the older male began to deep throat his uke.

"D-Danna! I-I'm gonna-!" Deadara let out a long moan as he came in Sasori's mouth. The redhead raised his gaze, swallowing his lover's essence. He smirked before leaning down brushing his lips with his lover's, "Mm, Dei you taste so sweet~" He crashed his lips to the blonde's in a heated kiss.

"Mm" The blond moaned at tasting his own essence. Sasori sat back and picked up the scalpel making a small cut into his lover's thigh. "Ahhh! Danna, un!" The blond screamed in pure ecstasy.

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

"Do you like that Dei-chan?" He smirked sadistically before leaning down and lapping at the blood dribbling down the side of the blonde's thigh. He moaned at the copper taste as he cleaned the wound and kissed it.

"D-Danna, un? Wh-why did that-?"

"Feel so blissful? Because of the poison I gave you of course." The blonde's eyes widened in realization before slowly nodding. "Let's continue, shall we?" The blond nodded again.

The redhead removed his pants and underwear in one swift movement before crawling back on top of his bound lover and straddling his waist. "Hm, seems you're hard again _Dei-da-ra~"_ He grabbed his uke's manhood and began to roughly stoke earning delicious moans and groans from the boy under him.

He grabbed the lube from the table and poured a generous amount on his own member before positioning himself at Deidara's puckered, unprepared entrance.

_Hold me down and make me scream_

_Lay me on the floor_

_Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or_

_Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)_

_Make me beg for more_

Deidara's head snapped up to his lover, a horrified expression plastered to his face, "You're not going to prep me, un?!"

Sasori rolled his eyes before shaking his head, "Of course not, brat. The poison I gave you is still in effect. Meaning that the more pain, the more pleasure. Understand?"

Dediara made an 'o' with his mouth before lying his head back down on the pillow. Sasori glanced at his lover silently asking if he was ready. The blond nodded before almost screaming in total bliss as his lover entered him.

Sasori began immediately pounding into the blond enjoying the tight heat around his manhood and the erotic sounds coming from the boy under him.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

"O-oh God! D-Dannaaaaa~! _FUCK, UN~!_" Deidara couldn't control his moans which quickly escalated to blissful screams. Sasori growled before quickening his pace. He was getting close.

He reached down between their sweaty bodies and grabbed the blonde's member pumping him roughly. "Ahhh! Ohh Dannaaaa! I-I'm gonna-! SASORI DANNA~!" Deidara let out the loudest scream that night, exploding his seed all over his stomach and some landing on his lover's chin.

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Sasori gave a few more desperate thrusts before releasing inside his lover. He collapsed on top of his lover, both panting trying to regain their lost breath.

Gathering enough strength to move, Sasori pulled out of his uke and plopped down beside him.

"Um, Danna, un?"

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Sasori lazily looked over to his lover glancing at his bound wrists, "Oh yeah." He grabbed the key releasing his blond from the restraints. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the second vial of poison, "Here, drink this. It's an antidote to the first poison, plus it'll help you heal faster."

Deidara nodded before downing the purple liquid. He made a face at the bitter taste but didn't complain. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them before crawling onto his lover's chest.

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

Sasori wrapped one arm around the blond and placed the other behind his head as his eyes began to drift close. "Goodnight, koi. I love you."

Deidara snuggled into the warmth of his Danna before yawning, "G'night Danna, un. I love you too."

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

They both fell into a blissful sleep cuddling in each other's arms.

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

* * *

**Not completely sure that I did that right...*shrugs* Hey, I tried! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review and let me know how I did! Was it enjoyable? Was it total garbage? Was it decent? I dunno! That's why I'm asking you lovelies! :D**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
